1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic device, and more particularly to a hydraulic device powered by wave, such as the sea wave.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water has been widely used for generating electricity. But, huge dams are required to be constructed for storing the required water. Various kinds of solar collecting devices have also been widely developed. However, the solar collecting efficiency is still bad and may not be satisfied.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional energy collecting devices.